Harry Potter and The End of Darkness
by SSS-love2read
Summary: This story takes place right after the war where Voldemort is killed, as I always wanted to know what happened with everyone between then and the nineteen years. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter is kind of mush, but I promise it'll get more interesting! I needed to set the scene though. Just stick with me, the next one'll be better!**

* * *

The old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had looked different every year:

When Quirrel taught, the room had a strong stench of garlic, and items for warning off dark spirits filled the wall.

With Lockhart, it had many posters of himself, Gilderoy, smiling his dazzling smile, and showing off his new books.

Lupin's time was the only time it looked like a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, with facts about dangerous creatures hanging on the wall and all sorts of posters with incantations written on them.

Moody's had dark detectors and Auror items, and a rather dark feeling about it.

Umbridge's, Harry had thought, was most definitely the worst, with pink banners and pictures of frolicking kittens plastered on the walls, but indeed he was wrong.

As he, Harry, sat, feeling numb and cold, on the floor in the corner of the room, he decided the decorations this year were the worst. Pictures of Undesirable #1, Unforgivable curses, and Dark Marks filled this room with a terrible, forbidding feeling, as did the chains in the back.

It was only an hour or two after the death of Voldemort, and everyone was still in the hall, mourning and cheering. But Harry couldn't bear to face all those who died, so instead he sat there, staring blankly at a photo of Lupin and Tonks at their wedding.

He had never known what it would be like, to kill someone. Yes, people had died because of them, him. But never had he conjured the direct blow of death. He knew there was no one he could talk to (Unless you counted the adults, the older, more experienced people, which Harry did not.) as Hermione and Ron only stunned, and jinxed. They did not kill, but Harry did.

He watched Tonks twirl around, loose her footing and start to fall, before Remus grabs her arm, and steadies her, laughing.

_They don't know, _Harry thinks to himself,_ they don't know they die._

A loud crack startles Harry. He leaps up, and points his newly repaired wand at the form in front of him, who gives a yelp.

"It is only Kreacher, master. Kreacher has brought Harry Potter tea."

Nodding mutely, Harry reaches for a cup.

"Kreacher is sorry for master's losses. Kreacher also thanks Harry, for killing the one who killed Kreacher's true master."

Harry, taken aback by the elf's kindness, takes a sip and nods.

"Thanks, Kreacher." He says in a voice raspy from crying.

With a brisk nod, and a crack, Kreacher disappears.

Half an hour slips by without Harry's notice. Out the window, he can see rubble, and the ruins of the grounds. even the Defense classroom has the whole wall facing the hall caved inwards.

He sips the tea without tasting it, and though he is surely within hearing range, he does not hear the people calling him. Time alone is all he needs. Time to mourn, time to think over all he has discovered, time to remember.

The sun sets, the calling having stopped long ago, and still Harry sits.

Eventually his mind returns, and he truly sees the wreckage around him, and watches Lupin and Tonks with renewed fascination.

Bored now, and a little hungry, but not willing to face everyone else, he works on his patronus, ad finds himself struggle for happy thoughts.

As he stands and concentrates, thinking about Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, a crack of apparition unsettles the silent air. Harry glances over as there is another crack, and feels his insides warm as he sees a familiar anxious face, framed in beautiful red hair.

Ginny watches him for a moment before quietly walking over and holding his clammy hand in her warm, soft one. Harry smiles weakly, and though tears are streaming down Ginny's beautiful face, she grins feebly and squeezes his hand.

Together they stand, hand-in-hand, lost in thought until Ginny breaks the peaceful silence.

"Everyone's been looking for you. Hermione's in a state. Thinks you've run away. Funny, how no one bothered to check here, though I guess they figured you wouldn't be able to get in, considering the whole side of the wall is caved in, and the door is there."

"I apparated." he says with a rueful grin.

"You have a license?"

"No." he replies, holding up his hand to reveal two missing nails. "How did you get in?"

"Asked Kreacher to take me here. He disapparated immediately afterwards. Didn't want to bother you."

"oh."

"look, I'm sorry. I know he was the last friend of your father's, and I know you loved him. I'm really sorry."

"Thanks. I-I'm sorry about, about Fred" Harry says, feeling numbness creep up him. Once more, he stops seeing, and hearing. Nothing reaches his brain, which has shut down with grief.

Ginny nods, a sob racking her body. "George is like you." she sobs. "Having trouble producing a patronus."

This is what wrenches Harry back into reality, and out of the cool bliss of not thinking. Never before, had he been in such a state of grieving. Maybe it was the great number of deaths, maybe it was because Fred was someone he had never considered dying. Maybe it was because Lupin was the last Marauder. Maybe, and most likely, he was in such a place because he had killed someone. Granted, it was an evil mass-murderer, but he had purposefully ended someone's life. And the effect that had was lasting.

"Ginny..." he trails off, unsure as to what he should say. "Things'll get better. Just give it time." Ginny sighs, takes a deep, shuddering breath, and nods.

"It always does." she says sturdily. "It always does."

"Harry, I have to go, my family... they need me."

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she calls for Kreacher.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry again for the mush.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes indeed. We want you as an Auror very soon, of course, who better to round up Death eaters than- Harry! Harry, are you okay?" Kingsley's deep voice called, and Harry looked up to see a face of anxiety looking down at him. It had been a few days since the end of Voldemort, and Harry was definitely more himself, though he was often pulled in to a world of horrors and sorrow, whenever he thought about the battle.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Blimey, I swear your eyes just went dull and dead, I suppose its all the losses, then? I am sorry, boy."

"Well, as I was saying, we want you as an Auror, but you have missed a year of learning, and you are fairly young, so we think you should learn more about defense against the da-"

"Like Hermione?" Harry interrupts, suppressing a groan. "I have to go for a year with the younger students?" he could not hide the look of disagreement that crossed his face, and it was most likely this that made Kingsley laugh his booming laugh.

"No no, Harry! Not at all! We, Minerva and I, that is, want you to be an assistant Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It'd only be a year, Minerva has granted you leave, whenever you want, and, of course, we will be needing you to help with the Death Eaters, and come for trials and all. You've done this sort of thing before, I remember a certain 'club'" Kingsley's eyes twinkled, and he winked, "DA, was it? Well I doubt this will be much different."

"So, do you accept? We can talk more later."

"Yeah!" said Harry, nodding vigorously, "Yeah, I'll do it!" he grinned excitedly. "Minister." he added, as a tentative after-thought.

Shacklebolt chuckled, "I'm no more used to it than you, boy!"

XXX

"Yeah, so Diggle is the official teacher, you know, the guy who always drops his hat?" Harry grins, remembering when Dedalus had bowed to him in a shop, before Harry had known he was a wizard.

He wasn't talking with Ron and Hermione, they did not even know of the job at all, but Ginny.

They were sitting in the common room, which was now housing many people who had lost their family or home in the war. All the other houses were doing the same.

"I remember him!" she said with a giggle, "He's very excitable, if I remember correctly."

"Yup, the very one! He's a nice guy." Harry was thoughtful for a moment, "But don't you think it'll be awkward, teaching you and Hermione!" Hermione had decided to go through her seventh year with Luna and Ginny.

"No, it'll be just like in the DA, and you _are_ a great teacher!"

Ginny tucked her socked feet under her body, leaning back into the cushioned couch.

Harry bit his lip. "What about the first, second, and third years?" Those were the years Harry would be teaching alone, as he and Shacklebolt had decided.

"I can't believe you are actually nervous!" Ginny exclaims. "You'll be great!" Harry nods, and absent-mindedly traced the scar on his hand; _I must not tell lies._

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" Ginny asks, looking like she knew the answer.

"Where do you think?" Harry says with a snort. "They're always together. I'm really happy and all, but I do wish they'd spend more time with me."

Ginny nods, looking thoughtful, "Especially because of everything your going through..." she trails off, and glances at Harry anxiously, looking worried that she might have upset him, until he smiles weakly and nods.

"Hey," she says, growing serious at once, "Any luck with your patronus?"

Nodding, Harry concentrates very hard on the image of Ginny's beaming face, Ginny now being the main source of his patronus, and muttered the incantation, "Expecto Patronum,"

Soon a stag bursts from his wand tip, and gallops to Ginny, nudging her with its antlers.

Harry watches Ginny giggle with great love, and for a moment, was very glad to have Ginny there, instead of Hermione or Ron.

He and Ginny were remaining a healthy friendship. Neither of them were in any place for a relationship, though they both knew, without it being said, that they would end up together eventually, as Ginny was grieving Fred, and Harry was still dealing with the lasting effect of killing someone.

XXX

"Really? That's fantastic, Harry!"

At first, when he'd started to talk with Ron and Hermione, he had felt like a third wheel, as they were holding hands, and kept sharing glances, but it soon left him, as they treated him same as always.

"Hey Ron, I talked with McGonagall," (McGonagall had been appointed as headmistress) "And she said that, considering Hogwarts's state, the rules'll be looser, and students in the seventh year are allowed to leave for important things, like to see trials, and other people can come in, if they have a security check, so Ron, you can visit in! And Hermione, you can come with me when I go to catch Death Eaters! And you too, Ron."

"Yeah," Ron said quietly, "But I'd better spend a lot of time at home with mum, she's a wreck, because of Fred."

And Harry was transported back to his horrible world, where the pale bodies of those lost surrounded him, and the same words continued to be hissed, 'Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra!'

"Harry! Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry jerked himself back to reality, breathing heavily.

"Bloody hell, what just happened?" Ron inquired, looking at Harry. And what had happened was indeed hard to explain, and why, even more so, but Ginny's theory, the one she told Ron and Hermione that night, was perhaps the closest they could come to figuring it out.

"I'm fine, really. I'm going to go to bed."

And with that he marched up to his bed, readying himself for the night's terrors.

XXX

"Since I have been spending a lot of time with Harry," Ginny began, shooting a look at Ron and Hermione, Ron sent her a look back. "I think I know what's wrong with him, though its just a theory."

"What's wrong!? Is he alright?" Hermione was gazing at Ginny with an extremely anxious expression, "oh! Ron, we should've spent more time with him!" she cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Anyways, I think I know. It's from the Killing curse! The one from the forest. Its just a slight problem, I can't say I know what its like to be hit by the Killing curse and not die. Its nothing serious!" she added quickly, at Ron's horrified look. "It probably happened when he was a baby, you know, at Voldemort's first 'downfall'. But I think, when he thinks about the battle, he leaves behind reality, plus," her eyes filled with tears, and she starts to sob, "I think the loss of F-Fred, an-and Lupin and T-Tonks doesn't h-help. I d-daresay it'll p-p-pass. Don't m-mention the battle for a few d-days." Ginny gave a great sniff, stood up, and then looked back at them, "Be there for him, I know he misses you guys."

* * *

**Still organizing! It'll get more interesting next chapter! Promise! Next chapter will be the start of the summer, and stuff will actually start happening!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! It's really hard to get this story going, I still need to sort stuff out, but things will happen, the catching of some random death eaters, and (I'm really looking forward to writing this one) Umbridge's trial**

* * *

Harry yawned widely and swung his leg off the edge of the St. Mungo's bed. Hermione had had half a mind to take him in so the healers could clear his head of the dark magic residing there.

He finally felt free, happy- no, not happy, he missed Lupin, he missed Fred, and he felt personally responsible for all the deaths.

_Why couldn't I have just turned myself in earlier? _He often asked himself. Fred would've been untouchable, as would've Lupin and Tonks. _Why was I such a coward?_

But he wasn't dwelling, then, on those gone, as he checked out of the hospital. He was thinking about a certain new arrival, and he was determined to be as good at his job as Sirius had been when he had been around, for today, Andromeda was coming to visit him, with Teddy.

A beaming Hagrid met Harry outside St. Mungo's.

"Good ter see yeh 'Arry," he said, patting Harry on the shoulder, causing him to drop to the floor, his knees having buckled.

"Oops, sorry!" he mumbled anxiously, extending a plate-sized hand towards the tangled mess that was Harry.

Getting unsteadily to his feet, Harry smiled reassuring, and gave Hagrid a quick hug before looking at him questioningly, "Where we going?" he asked, and was a little disturbed with himself when he found that he was hoping the answer would not be the Burrow-all the grieving people there, the tears, and sorrow. He did not want to watch people cry over the deaths that he considered entirely his fault, and he wasn't at all sure he was ready to face George- but he needn't have worried.

"Well, we weren't really sure fer a while. Yeh don' really 'ave a house, do yeh, well, besides Number Twelve, but we wouldn' want ter take yeh there, all them memories. Not good for yeh. Settled on a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Andromeda will meet yeh there." Harry nodded, thinking of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, and feeling a surge of gratitude towards Hagrid, he didn't want to go back there, not for a while at least.

XXX

The aqua-haired baby stared up at Harry from the floor of the dingy hotel room, smiling happily and sucking his thumb. Harry wondered if he had been that sweet, that oblivious, when his parents had died, and past of him expected he had. Teddy and Harry were a lot alike, in many ways, both of them lost their parents to Voldemort, both had had a godfather who was involved greatly in wars, and both would have to grow up to learn the horrors of their pasts.

"Hey Teddy." Harry said, feeling a tad awkward, as he didn't think the little baby really understood him, "I'm, er… your godfather, you'll be seeing, um, a lot of me." Feeling extremely odd, Harry gazed at Ted for a while, and grinned when his smile grew larger, and he made a noise very similar to 'hello'.

"Ebby." He said with a giggle, pointing at his chest, "Eem Ebby!"

"Yeah," Harry said, with a laugh, "Your Teddy. I'm," he pointed at his own chest, "I'm Harry."

"Awey!" said the little baby, his turquoise hair growing slightly darker. "Awey!" he raised his arms, and Harry bent down, and lifted the kid onto his knee.

"Weh dadda, weh mama?" Harry bit his lip, and then sighed.

"They're gone. In a better place. A happier place."

Teddy nodded mutely, perched on the edge of Harry's knee. They sat in silence, until Andromeda opened the door.

"Time to go, Teddy, we'll see him again!"

Andromeda's face seemed wearier than ever, and her hair had greyed at an incredible rate.

"Well, see you, Harry, take care."

The door closed, and Harry was left alone with his thoughts.

XXX

Harry wasn't a fan of the staff quarters, he much preferred the Gryffindor tower, but he was going to be a professor this year. Not a student.

It had now been a week since he had first met Teddy -who he now had a very close relationship with, 'toddlers are so trusting.' He told Ron- and school started up again in about three weeks.

He also had trouble with calling some of the staff members by name, he constantly called Minerva 'Professor McGonagall', to which she would laugh, and say 'You can call me Minerva, Potter, or McGonagall if you must. But not professor, boy, not professor.'

And he loved teasing Hermione. 'Its professor, Granger. Professor Potter.' though he had to admit, Professor Potter sounded rather terrible.

Lots of professors and students alike were now at Hogwarts, as many were without houses, or without family. And the staff had a lot of fixing up to do, though, lucky for him, Harry only had to a little, as he was rather young, and not nearly as talented as the others.

"Imagine me," Diggle exclaimed, his hat falling off, "Working with Harry Potter!"

* * *

**Thanks for supporting me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next chapter has some interesting things, you'll see ;)**

* * *

The few weeks' left of the summer came and went, and soon a nervous Harry was facing his first day of teaching. Hogwarts wasn't perfect, it was still a mess, still had classrooms completely caved in, but it was usable.

'I swear to Merlin, Harry, if you mention how worried you are one more time…' Ron threatens, as they all sip their butterbeer.

Hermione smiles, and whacks Ron on the shoulder.

'Shut up, Ron. Harry, you'll be fine.'

'Oh, thank God,' Harry exclaims, a sly smile spreading across his face, 'You still call him Ron!'

'What?'

'Well, I was worried you were going to call Won-Won, or something.'

Harry roars with laughter, as Hermione burns scarlet.

'Well, early morning, better be going!' Harry cries, jumping from his chair as Ron reaches for his wand, playful anger on his face.

XXX

'You're Harry Potter!'

'My friends told me you killed that man, You-Know-Who! But I want to know more!'

'Professor Potter, tell us your story!'

Harry gulped as he stood at the front of the group of jabbering first years.

'Um, well,' the room silences immediately as he begins to talk, 'Firstly, I wanted to say, I'm not a fan of the title, Professor Potter. Call me Professor Harry.' They all look slightly disappointed, but there was no way Harry was going to tell them they could call him something like Professor Harry Potter.

'Professor Harry! Will you tell us about everything you've done? I read all about what you did as a baby, but I heard that you've been fighting evil ever since you joined Hogwarts!'

'Er, this is a Defense lesson, not story time.' He says, smiling weakly.

'But _sir_!' a timid voice squeaks, and he sees a girl wiggling in her chair, her hand stretching towards the sky in such a Hermione-ish manor, that Harry had to smile.

'Yes?'

'Well, everything you did, it was in self-defense, wasn't it? You could tell us everything you did, and show us all the spells you used, and we could commit them to memory for later, right, sir?'

'Mmh, I suppose. And what's your name?'

'Penny, sir!'

Feeling a surge of warmth towards the little girl, he grins warmly, 'you remind me of my friend, Hermione. You'll probably have heard of her, if you're from a wizarding family.'

'Hermione Granger? Really? I've heard so much about her! My sister knew her, she's Katie Bell!'

'Oh, I know Katie! Great at Quidditch.' Harry smiles reminiscently. 'Well, I suppose I could tell you all a bit about my experiences, it could be good for you lot to know some spells.'

XXX

'Potter, I would like to see you in my office in five minutes, I mean, I suppose I should call you Harry now…'

Smiling to himself, Harry ran his hands through his hair, as McGonagall walked briskly down the hallway.

'Sir!' a voice called from down the other end of the hall, and at first, Harry took no notice, and turned to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

'Sir,_ sir_, **_sir_**!' and it hit Harry that he, in fact, was a professor, and to be called sir.

'Yes?' he asked, whipping around, and spotted a second year, one he had already taught, standing before him, a quill in his hands.

'I was wondering, Professor Harry, if you would sign this photo…'

In his other hand, was a picture of Harry, standing in front of a group of people, who were nodding, and occasionally cheering. He was obviously giving a speech.

Seeing his confused look as he tried to place where he was in the picture, the boy nodd happily, 'Yeah, that's a photo someone took while you were in the Room of Requirement, right before the battle.'

'Oh. Cool.' He starts to hand the photo back, but the boy shakes his head.

'Please, sir! Will you sign?'

'I'm sorry. I've got to go.'

And he turns down the hall, glances at his watch, and switches into a full-on sprint.

XXX

'Sorry' pants Harry, his hands on his knees, 'I'm…late…Pro-I mean McGonagall.'

McGonagall gives a little laugh, 'Seven years later, and you're still always behind-schedule. Well, have a seat.'

She beckons towards the chair Harry had so often occupied with Dumbledore, and Harry feels a pang of loss. McGonagall smiles sadly, knowingly, at him as he sits down, and turns to a portrait beside her. Harry feels a thrill of happiness as he looks at those bright blue eyes.

'Albus, can you tell Molly that I need to see her in a weeks time?' Dumbledore nods, and yawns, and is about to head off, when he notices Harry.

'Harry, good to see you. How's your wand fairing?'

Groping in his pocket for a second, Harry pulls out his fixed wand, and holds it up for Dumbledore to see. 'It's fine; the Elder Wand did a good job fixing it. How are you going to get to Mrs. Weasley?'

'Full of questions, as always.' Dumbledore chuckles, 'Minerva, very kindly, gave Molly a portrait of me, so we could communicate. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must go.'

Once Albus had marched from his frame, McGonagall turned to him, 'Did you have a good first day, Potter?'

'Yeah. It went fine.'

Minerva smiles

'Good, Harry. I just wanted to make sure you managed all right, you may go.'

'Right.'

As Harry walks to the door, he notices, as he did once before, the absence of Snape's portrait.

'You should get a portrait of Snape in here.' He mutters, tracing the scars on his hand.

'We shall discuss this later, Harry.' She says sternly, with a disapproving look.

As Harry steps past the Gargoyles, it hits him that McGonagall most likely doesn't know Snape's innocent.

Deciding he will make getting Snape's portrait there a goal of his, he almost walks straight into Kingsley Shacklebolt.

'Ah, Harry! We want you as a witness!'

'For what?' Harry asks blankly.

'And of course, your opinion counts for much. See, we're holding a trial, for the Malfoy family.'

* * *

**There'll be action too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it more interesting...**

* * *

Harry had mixed feelings about the trial occurring that afternoon. Sure, Malfoy's his archenemy, but he wasn't sure he wanted him to suffer Azkaban.

Every time he thought about the Malfoys, all he could remember was Draco lowering his wand, as he spoke with Dumbledore, and Narcissi sparing his life for love of her son.

He was going to be a witness, yet he couldn't decide what he wanted to tell people about. He had nothing good to say about Lucius, but Narcissa and Draco, there was more there than meets the eye.

'Come on, Harry, its payback to Malfoy!' Ron says with a smile, looking like Christmas came early, but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that that would be acting on a childhood grudge.

Hermione shoots Ron a look of exasperation.

'Harry, is he good or bad? Think…'

'I dunno, Hermione! That's why I'm asking you guys!'

Running his hands through his hair, Harry casts his worried eyes at the form huddled in the corner, George.

Watching George made Harry feel like a child, with little-boy worries, for George was in a bad way, ever since Fred left.

It was a known fact, now, that George could no longer cast a patronus.

Feeling guilty for worrying about something of such little importance, Harry made to go over to George, when Lee Jordans came down the stairs.

'Hey, George.' He says, looking very sad, though not nearly as upset as George.

'Hi, Lee. What d'you need?'

'Wanted to talk to you about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…'

Harry listens hard, when a sudden exclaimation by Hermione makes him start.

'Ron! I have an idea!'

'About what?' he asks, in a hollow sort of voice, obviously thinking about Fred.

'About Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!' she beams, and makes no attempt to explain.

'Merlin, Hermione! Do you _ever_ bother to explain yourself? We're not all geniuses like you!'

She looks flattered at him calling her a genius, and hastens to explain.

'Well, George can't run the shop alone. Lee might help him, but I'm sure he'd like a brother's help. Just for a little while, of course, until he gets back on his feet…'

'That's a good idea, Hermione, I think I'll ask him.'

He gets up and makes his way over to George. Harry turns to Hermione, 'Why'd you suggest that? Are you sure it's a good idea?'

'Well,' she bites her lip nervously, 'George'll probably appreciate it… I mean, he'll need help. And Ron doesn't know what to do this year!' She looks at Harry fiercely. 'He'll be able to visit all the time, 'cos' Lee and George will be able to manage by themselves. I'm sure it'll be fine!'

'Just wondering!' Harry cries hastily, putting his hands above his head as Hermione looks ready to say more.

XXX

'And our next witness… Harry Potter.'

Thinks weren't looking good for the Malfoys, least of all Lucius, from Harry's point of view, but Harry was glad to be able to share his views, and as he sat on the chair, he began reviewing what he planned to say.

'The Malfoys are Death Eaters,' he begins, feeling nervous.

'Lucius Malfoy was there in the Prophecy room with me, he gave Ginny the diary, he was at the graveyard when Voldemort' everyone squeals, 'returned. And Draco, he went to great lengths to try to kill Dumbledore. He fought against us.'

Everything was going as planned, everything was going fine, when Narcissa's words popped into his head, _"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _ and suddenly he was saying something completely different, veering off-course.

'But they aren't bad.' Gasps fill the stadium, and people regard Harry with great, newly-sparked attention. 'Well, I mean, they are. But they aren't _all_ bad. Lucius, yeah, he's a Death eater. I've got nothing to say for him, but Narcissa,' he turns to look at her, and gives her a nod, 'er… no one knows this, but she saved my life.'

A sound of surprise ripples through the crowd. 'See, when, um, when Voldemort tried to kill me, she told him I was dead, once I had told her that Draco was alive. If she hadn't, he would've finished off the job then and there. Narcissa, she's just a mother.'

Narcissa smiled weakly, and glanced at Malfoy (Draco) with a small smile still plastered to her lips.

'And Draco,' he adds, beginning to ramble out of nerves. 'I was there when Dumbledore was killed, and I saw Draco there, when he was about to kill Dumbledore,' people stare at him in confusion, wondering what he's getting at, 'I saw Draco,' he says loudly. 'I saw Draco lower his wand, I saw him hesitate. I listened to him talk with Dumbledore, and I was there, as he began to move back, consider joining _our_ side. I think he would've,' Harry peeks out of the corner of his eye at Malfoy, and almost laughs at the bewildered expression, before continuing, 'had he not been interrupted by Death Eaters.'

Harry stops, feeling awkward, and turns to the judge, Juliana Bones, sister of the deceased Amelie Bones. 'That is all.'

'You may leave, we will now be making our decision,'

He gets up to leave, when a scream pierces his ears.

The doors burst open, and a man, whom Harry recognizes as Crabbe Sr, barges through, wand pointing straight at Harry.

'Avada Kedavr-'

Crabbe's curse is cut short, by Harry's bellow of 'Stupefy!'

he keels over, and Juliana Bones points her wand at him, muttering something. Soon he is bound by ropes.

But it does not end there. One moment, everything is calm, the next, A young, blonde, witch is writhing on the ground, crying out in pain. Harry glances around, and spots Amycus Carrow, likely having slipped in during the ruckus, pointing a wand at her. Harry points, and hollers to gain everyone's attention.

'Amycus Carrow!'

Just as he begins to curse the Death Eater, his wand flies out of his hand, and he whips around to see a man that he does not recognize smirking.

'No Albus to protect you now, Potter!' he says, with hysterical laughter. 'No one'll notice me killing you.'

That was, in fact, true. The whole room had erupted in chaos, about ten Death Eaters had managed to enter.

Juliana Bones gives a loud scream, and falls to the isn't sure if she is dead, or just knocked out.

'Avada Kedavra!'

Harry shuts his eyes, tight, but opens them when he realises he's alive, in time to see a wand spinning across the room, and Lucius pointing Harry's wand at the Death Eater.

'Here, Potter.' he calls, tossing him the wand with a sneer, 'Not as good as they all say, are you?' Harry grits his teeth and throws himself into battle.

The jury were gnging up on three death Eaters, who all seemed to be dodging every curse, and Harry joined in, knocking out two.

That's when it happens. One moment, it is just battle, the next, the room is like ice, and happiness is sucked into the mouths of Dementors.

No one did anything, as maybe fifteen Dementors began to circle them, and Harry stood there waiting, until it struck him that, perhaps, no one could produce a patronus.

One of them began to grab a woman, attempting the Kiss. 'Expecto Patronum!' Harry shouts, and the stag gallops from the tip of his wand. Slowly, ever so slowly, the room empties of Dementors.

Soon, all the Death Eaters lie bound to a chair, and attention turns back to the Malfoys.

'I have decided,' says a shaken Juliana, who was only knocked out, it seems, 'To let Narcissa and Draco Malfoy off, but not Lucius.'

'But wait!' Harry interrupts, earning himself glares from the committee. 'But, please. During the fight, Lucius saved my life. He unnarmed a Death Eater trying to kill me. Let him off, please!'

XXX

Harry went home that night feeling like he made a difference in a family's life, for he had saved three people from certain punishments that day.

* * *

**That chapter was a bit longer than I first intended.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, and who was your least favourite death in the Harry Potter series? Mine was Fred.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this chapter is a bit slow, sorry...**

* * *

You let Malfoy off? Are you mad?' Ron looks outraged, glaring at Harry, 'this decides it! You're barking!'

'Ron! Don't be ridiculous! Harry, I think you did the right thing. They weren't bad, were they? You'd be dead if it weren't for Narcissa, right?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry says absent-mindedly, not really listening, Ginny was doing her homework in the corner.

'Hey, Hermione,' he says, turning his attention to his two friends in front of him, 'Diggle told me to tell you that you got 107% in the essay you were so worried about. God, its so weird teaching you!'

Hermione laughs, 'that's fantastic. And it's not _that_ weird! Ron was just telling me about working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.'

'Oh yeah.' Harry mumbles, stifling a yawn, 'How'd it go?'

'Fine.' He, too, is trying not to yawn, 'It was busy! Lee was really helpful, George, well, he was…' He trails off, and Harry pretends not to see as he wipes his cheek.

'Well, I've got to get to my office. I hate not sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower! It's so… odd.' Getting up and crossing to the portrait hole, he waves goodnight to his closest friends.

XXX

'Potter! Come here.'

Yawning widely, Harry flattens his hair, and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he makes his way over to the staff table.

'Yes?' he asks Minerva McGonagall.

'We, the remains of the Order of the Phoenix, that is, have been meaning to do something, but we've been waiting as long as possible. Anyways, you will be needed in the Room of Requirement after you've finished teaching your last class.'

She makes to leave, but Harry interrupts, 'Erm, what exactly is happening there?'

'Well, Harry,' her expression softens, 'You need to tell us all everything that Dumbledore has shown you, and tell us what you've been doing for the past year, and what happened in the Forbidden Forest. We need to decide what to tell the public, and Kingsley really needs to know what's been happening.'

'Oh.' Harry isn't so sure he wanted to recount his experiences in detail, but he supposes he has to, for the sake of the wizarding world.

'The Weasleys will be there, too.'

Minerva turns and sets off at a brisk pace towards the doors. Harry plunks down next to Hagrid, who looks intrigued.

'What'd she want, 'Arry?'

'I'm sure you'll find out soon enough.' Harry mutters, his spirits dampened.

XXX

He knew he'd be telling quite a few people his story, but he wasn't expecting all of the wizards and witches gathering before him. The DA, it seems, had turned up, too, as did quite a few of others he did not know.

Shacklebolt jumps up, and pats Harry on the shoulder. 'Quiet down!' he booms into the hubbub, and the noise dies down.

'Harry, here, is going to tell us everything, and then we'll decide what bits of information should go public. All here are forbidden to speak a word of what is said today to anyone who was not invited. Go on, Harry, tell us.'

'Er,' he stumbles, deciding where to begin, 'okay, the prophecy.'

'But it was destroyed, Harry!' Neville calls, looking confused already.

'Right, yes, the physical copy was destroyed, but Dumbledore was there when it was made, and he told me what it said.'

Everyone gasps, and the butterflies in Harry's stomach take flight.

'The press took to saying I was the Chosen One, for a while. Well, they weren't wrong. I was the Chosen One.'

Another collective gasp, and Harry continues.

He tells about the lessons in the Pensieve, the horcruxes, McGonagall screamed, and Kingsley went rather pale, most of the others didn't even know what a horcrux was, and Harry had to explain and the journey he went on with Ron and Hermione.

Then comes the part where Ron left. Harry doesn't know what to say about it, and glances at Hermione for help. She sits, clasping her hands, with the same expression she had when Ron first left. 'Well, that was when Ron left. See, he thought that, well, that I didn't know what I was doing, which I didn't!' he adds, trying to lighten the tension that had fallen on the crowd.

'We continued searching, and we stopped at,' for a moment Harry was struck by a dizzying pain, and his breath begins to come out in rapid pants. It had been hard, from the start of the discussion, to talk about all the terrible things, but Godric's Hollow was especially painful, 'At… at Godric's Hollow.'

He went on to describe Bathilda Bagshot and the whole snake-thing. Hermione snaps out of her sulking, and squeezes his hand reassuringly, before taking up the story.

When she came to the part where Ron returns, her voice dies out, as she doesn't know the story, so Ron steps in.

XXX

'And you know what we found out later? Snape! He sent the doe! He loved Li-' he breaks off as Harry crushes his toes. 'Ow!' he mutters, turning to Harry, who hisses, 'I'm going to talk about that later!'

'Well physical force wasn't really necessary, was it?'

'Boys!' snaps Mrs. Weasley, interrupting their tussle, 'There are important people listening!'

'Oh, right.' Ron's ears burn bright red, and he turns to Harry, 'C'mon Harry, tell 'em the rest.'

Harry comes to an abrupt stop, and glances at Ron and Hermione. Ron looks furious, as he always does when the event of Hermione's torture is mentioned, and Hermione a bit shaken. But Harry cannot go on. To his utter mortification, his eyes are wet. Hermione, seeming to realize this, jumps in.

'Dobby brought us to Shell Cottage, but, while saving us, while being the bravest elf in history, he took a knife to the heart. There was no saving him, and Harry, digging the grave himself, buried him on the beach.'

XXX

And on they went, the story rotating between Harry, Ron and Hermione, and even once, Luna, until they reached Harry's time in the forest, which must be said alone. But when he tried to conjure up the images to explain, he felt beads of perspiration forming on his brow, and was suddenly feeling rather light-headed.

Looking around for a way out, his eyes rest on something the Room of requirements obviously supplied, many Pensieves.

'Great!' he exclaims suddenly, making people start. Raising a trembling hand to his temple, he pulls out the wispy memory.

'Er, here. I don't know how many can go in a Pensieve at once,' he looks questioningly at McGonagall, who says in a rather thick voice, 'Two or three. But there are a lot of Pensieves, so we should all manage.'

'All right, well, I'll be here, don't really want to go through that again,' he says, jerking his head towards the pots, where he drops his swirling memories.

Going in one at a time, people exchange looks of extreme excitement, before plunging in.

Finally, the room is quiet, and Harry is quite alone.

Wondering, with slight amusement, what those who have never been in a Pensieve before think, Harry makes himself comfortable on a sofa provided.

Suddenly, he is unsure about whether he did the correct thing whilst telling everyone Snape's memories. He had skimmed, an awful lot, around all the parts where his dad showed himself as a git. But those little things didn't really matter, did they? No one needed to know that James Potter had been the one picking a fight. Why, they didn't even need to know there were any fights at all!

XXX

Harry wakes with a start when people start to move from the Pensieves, all looking very shocked. He had dozed off a bit while waiting.

Mrs. Weasley, when she had recovered from the dizzying sensation of a Pensieve, sweeps Harry into a big hug, choking out incomprehensible sentences, '…brave…all alone… not right! ... On your own… no boy…too young…Harry!'

Hermione returns pale-faced and trembling, 'You didn't tell us! We had no idea. Why'd you keep it to yourself? That must've been awful!'

Ron looks confused, 'I didn't get that whole thing in King's Cross. What was that about?'

Harry explains quietly, and then turns to the others. George's face is alight with hope, which puzzles Harry, until he remembers; the Resurrection Stone.

The most astounding reaction happened to be McGonagall's, though many shared it, it was simply that it was McGonagall, the severe, strict Transfiguration teacher, that was reaching for a tissue, and sobbing quietly.

Kingsley pats harry on the back, and whispers out of the corner of his mouth, 'Bravery like I've never seen, a true Gryffindor. You've definitely got yourself a place with the Aurors.'

Then, to the crowd, 'Thank you, all, you may leave. A decision will be made later, and you will be called back. Await my owl.'

And with that, chatter and talk broke out among the witches and wizards, as they discussed all that they had heard and seen.

Harry sank into a chair, waiting for the mob to thin, and found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

Then an idea strikes him, a very strange, possibly bad, and most likely impossible idea. Bolting upright, he makes his way to the Headmistress's office. He needs a day or two off work. He needed to find something, something both wondrous and evil.

* * *

**I would've put this whole 'sharing his experiences' thing in a lot earlier, but I forgot. I was about to start writing something else when I realised that hardly anyone new his experiences.**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, so, I have a possibly good, possibly bad idea, and I would appreciate knowing what you think.**

* * *

The next week flew by, Harry taught well, engaging his students, and forging a friendship with Dedalus.

He and his two close friends got many comments when walking around; 'Wow, guys, impressive. You managed to break into Gringotts, even with the tightened security!' from Bill, 'Well, I'll make sure I make no mistakes with you lot around, you've proved yourself able when it comes to attacking the Ministry,' from Kingsley, and all sorts of other things from his friends.

To Harry, it seems as though Hogwarts was a meeting spot. People who graduated the year before always seemed to be there, but then, this was a loose year.

Soon came the 7th of October, the day McGonagall was allowing him to take off, so he could look for the thing, and put the_ very_ bad idea into action.

McGonagall was quite sour with him, as he flatly refused to tell her what he was looking for. 'I'm the Headmistress, Potter. You have to tell me!' she would say with a scowl, but Harry wouldn't budge.

XXX

Hermione sits next to Harry, reading about Amortentia, the love potion Slughorn was going to have the seventh years attempt to make.

'What's it smell like to you?' Harry asks lazily, a smirk on his face.

'I don't want to say.' Hermione replies stiffly, her cheeks pink.

'If you don't tell me, I'll assume the worst.' Harry had taken to teasing Hermione about anything to do with love, or Ron. He did the same to Ron, but it wasn't the same, as Ron laughed it off, and teased him back.

'Fine.' Hermione sniffs, with a Weasley blush, as Harry thought of them. 'If you must know, and I believe I told you in our sixth year, I smell parchment, and freshly mowed grass, and…'

'Ron?'

'Mm hmm.' She mumbles, her face now as bright as Ron's hair. 'Shut up.' She snaps, as Harry howls with laughter.

'You know I'm happy for you two. But its just so easy to annoy you!'

Hermione smiles weakly, 'Yeah, fine.'

'Oh, hey, Hermione, I need your help.'

'I forgive you for teasing me, but if you think I'm about to help you…'

'Of course, I can't tell you what with for a day, not 'till tomorrow evening, because I'm not sure it'll work…' Harry continues, taking no notice of Hermione's scowl. 'Well, I got to go, even if I don't have a curfew, Filch still acts like I do.'

Hermione laughs, 'Urgh, I was hoping Mrs. Norris would die while we were gone.'

Harry grins, 'I give you permission to kick her, if you ever come across her.'

And with that he swings out of the portrait, past the Fat Lady, who grumbles her complaints.

XXX

It wasn't here, Harry decided. He'd searched for three and a half hours, and was about to give up and go home, when he saw it, right where he had dropped it.

Sorely tempted as he was, to use it, he slipped it into his pocket, and stomped out of the forest, making his way towards Hagrid's hut, as Hagrid wasn't teaching right then.

''Lo, 'Arry. Shouldn't yeh be teachin'?'

'Day off,' Harry says with a smile, looking up at the half giant.

'Ah, McGonagall's a good Headmistress, aye? Not Dumbledore, but, who is?'

'Yeah, I guess.' Harry sits down at the table, a smile on his face, 'So, what've you been up to, Hagrid?'

A blush rises on Hagrid's large cheek, and he busies himself with ladling some type of soup into a bowl, and placing it before Harry, 'actually, I had Olympe here earlier.' he says gruffly, turning away.

Harry grins, 'didn't know that was still going on. Good for you.' If Hagrid was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now.

Hagrid swats the back of Harry's head roughly, resulting in Harry's face being covered in soup, 'You didn' used ter be this teasing, 'Arry.' He mutters, though the criticism is entirely weightless due to the fond gaze he casts on the dark-haired boy, or man, now, really, as he is eighteen.

Mopping his sopping face, Harry grins, 'Yeah, well. I've got to head back to the castle.'

'See yeh, 'Arry.'

And Harry strolls into the grounds, the air crisp and cool, feeling successful.

XXX

'What did you call us here for, Harry? And what is this place?'

Ron was looking around the Room of Requirement, which consists of a shelf of books on all sorts of spells, a big meeting table- which they were sitting at now –and a sort of lab.

Hermione looks suspicious, her eyes narrowed, and her lips pursed.

Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out the square stone, setting it on the table. Both Hermione and Ron had never seen it before, but Hermione gasps almost immediately, looking horror-struck.

'Harry, you didn't!'

Harry nods grimly, 'I did.'

'What in bloody hell is going- oh! Harry, what?' Ron stares at Harry intently, and shakes his head, 'You're insane!'

'Harry, tell me I'm wrong.' Hermione cries, 'Tell me that isn't the Resurrection Stone!'

'Can't. It is.'

'Why?' Hermione shrieks, leaping up, 'Why would you get that? I thought we decided, it causes nothing but pain!'

'Yeah. That's why I need your help.'

Ron looks baffled, 'Help?'

'Yeah, I want to give it to George.'

'Harry! He might, he might kill himself or something.'

'Yes,' says Harry in frustration, 'That's why I need your help!'

'What do we have to do?' Hermione asks in confusion.

'I want to put some spells on it. I made a list. I think two of them might exist, but one, we're going to have to invent, I imagine.'

He slides a piece of parchment across the table towards the bushy-haired girl, and long-nosed boy.

It read:

**Things for The Resurrection Stone:**

**-Spell limiting the use to three times every year.**

**-Simple charms, making the use of the stone make you happy, rather than sad. (Like a cheering charm, but slightly more complex.)**

**-Spell so the use cannot be abused. (Probably will need to be invented.)**

'Harry, how are we meant to invent the last one?'

'I don't know, but I think there is a book in here about inventing spells. We'll read up.'

'Right,' Hermione leaps to her feet, 'We can each take a book, and meet here again… I don't know, whenever the time works.'

'What about the day after tomorrow.'

Ron ponders for a moment, 'Yeah, that'll work.'

They make their way towards the book-case.

Harry chooses a book called, _Uncommon, Forgotten Spells, _while Ron takes a book called, _Complex Charms That Make You Smile._ Hermione selects _The Wonder Wizard Guide to Inventing Spells._

They all part directions; Hermione towards the Gryffindor Tower, Ron makes his way to the doors, and Harry in the direction of his office.

* * *

**Please review. i live off reviews like Nicholas Flamel lived off the Philosopher's (Or Sorcerer's) Stone! **

**I apologize for the nerdiness of the sentence above, but please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter is going to be somewhat sad, and bittersweet.**

**But this one is sort of a lead up, oh and some important stuff happens.**

* * *

'Harry! We found something!'

Ron and Hermione burst into the lab (or Room of Requirements) grinning broadly, and waving a book under Harry's nose.

Harry, who had been deeply immersed in _Uncommon Forgotten Spells _jumped in surprise, and turned to face his beaming friends. He slowly absorbed what they had said, and soon a large grin was on his face too.

'What? What did you find?'

'The perfect cheering charm! Hermione was doing some "light reading" when she came across it!' burst out Ron, who gave a laugh of exultation.

'It's not perfect,' mumbled Hermione modestly, her cheeks pink.

'Let me see.' Harry extended a hand, reaching for the book.

'_The Beatanus charm is one long forgotten despite its usefulness.' _read Harry aloud, as his eyes find the small, highlighted passage, '_it is intended to make an object normally considered bittersweet, or depressing, one of true joy. Back in the 19__th__ century, it was often used on paintings of the deceased, so as the loved-ones could look at the said painting and feel happy, rather than upset. __The incantation is 'Beatamulus,' with an uncommon twirl and swish. [See diagram on page 34]_

'_The magic is fairly complicated, as is the wand movements, and only a skilled witch or wizard could manage it._'

Harry glanced at his friends, a frown on his face, 'but will we be able to do the charm, it says "only a skilled witch or wizard could manage it." We're only seventeen.'

'C'mon Harry! We've got Hermione!'

'Yeah I guess.' Harry agreed, 'but what's this wand movement?'

'Oh, that? I checked that out, it looks pretty simple.' Hermione pulled out her wand and smiled brightly, 'It's sort of a jab and an arch.' She thrust her wand forward as though it were a sword, twisting it as she went, and then pulled back into a large swooping u-shape.

'See?'

'Yeah,' said Harry, jumping aside as a fountain of blue sparks poured from the end of the bushy-haired girl's wand.

'Oops!' she cried, hastily stifling the flames, lavender creeping up her cheeks

'Well? What are you lot waiting for? Let's do it!' Ron exclaimed, looking around eagerly.

Harry briefly wondered whether they ought to try it out on something first, but was too caught up in the excitement. 'Yeah! I'll get the stone.'

'Harry,' said Hermione tentatively, as they stared at the stone, now glowing yellow, 'Harry, you should… test it.' She whispered, looking extremely anxious.

'Test it?' he asked in a low voice, feeling scared; the stone suddenly seemed twenty times more dangerous.

'We need to know.'

Ron smiled encouragingly at Harry as he nodded, 'Yeah, fine. I'll do it.'

He hadn't expected this one; he hadn't considered that he'd have to do this every time they used a new spell.

He supposed Ron could do it once in a while, but no. Ron wasn't used to dealing with the death of loved ones like he was. Ron might crack.

Taking slow, deep breaths, Harry slipped the warm stone into his cold hands, and turned it over; once, twice, three times.

'Harry,' said a warm voice, and green eyes that mirrored his own were watching him.

'I thought you were going to die! That's what you were doing last time.' joked a beaming Sirius, his eyes on his godson. 'Of course, I'm ecstatic you didn't die. We knew, when you didn't appear with us in heaven.'

Harry, who had expected at least a twinge of sadness at seeing his family, was surprised, but pleasantly, to feel a warm feeling spreading through his body, starting at his heart.

A smile that reflected the ones of those around him transformed his face, and he nodded at the people around him. 'I'm sorry to bother you guys, we're trying to modify the Stone. We want to give it to George.'

'Ah…' sighed his father, eyeing the lab around him, 'Hey, quick question, where are we?'

'Room of Requirement.' Said Harry promptly, giving a quick thumbs-up to the flabbergasted Ron and Hermione.

'I've never been so proud! My son discovered a room I didn't know about!'

'James!' cried Lily, elbowing her husband, although she was smiling brightly. 'That's not true. You said nothing compared to how proud you were when Harry was in the forest!'

'Right. Of course.' replied James, winking at Harry.

Feeling happier than he had done in a while, Harry glanced around at everyone there, smiled at Lupin, and loosened his grip on the stone. 'I have to go. I love you guys.'

He placed the stone regretfully on the table, and his whole family disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Harry stood in the company of only two people.

'Did it work? What was it like? Were you sa- Ouch!' Ron glared at his girlfriend, who returned the gesture.

'You're so tactless.' She muttered under her breath, her foot still crushing Ron's toes.

'No, it's fine. Because I'm not upset in the least! Every time I think about what just happened, I feel warm and happy again! Hermione, you're a genius!'

'Oh, come on Harry! I'm no genius!' she whispered in mortification, her cheeks easily as red as Ron's hair.

They all left feeling immensely satisfied; they had had the pleasure of crossing one thing off the list. Of course, the two left were the more difficult ones, but they pushed that from their minds. One down, two to go.

XXX

'Harry.' Harry had long since learnt that McGonagall's use of his first name was not a good thing -she had given up trying to remember to use it after his first week- and sighed quietly before moving to face her.

'Yes?'

'Harry,' it was also a bad thing when she used that anxious, kind tone, 'Remus and Tonks's funeral is next week.'

'Oh.' Harry replied quietly, feeling a hopeless sense of loss as he turned towards the Defense classroom. He didn't wait for McGonagall to reply, and sped down the corridor.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! I love every kind of review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly, sorry it's been so long.**

**secondly, sorry about the last chapter, I accidentally wrote it past-tense, I hope no one noticed, I'm just writing another story past-tense and got mixed up.**

**This chapter is mostly explanations, I wanted to get soemthing straightened out about death, I don't really know how to explain, as you will see.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Harry struggles to keep the pain off his face as he ties his black tie. Neville stands behind him, a slight frown on his face. Finally, after several minutes of redoing his tie, Neville gives a moan of frustration and grabs his wand. 'I should just use magic, shouldn't I?' he asks with a sigh.

Nodding, Harry gives a weak smile at the round-faced man. 'Might as well. But hurry up; I'm meeting Ron, Ginny and Hermione in five. You're not supposed to be in my office without me.'

Neville had offered to hang out in Harry's study before the funeral, and Harry, glad not to be alone, accepted in a heartbeat.

Harry's heart is thundering in his chest; he wasn't sure he could handle this.

Some ten minutes later, Harry and Neville walk into the Great Hall, where Ron, dressed in dark dress-robes, and Hermione, in black fancy-witch robes and hair twisted into a bun stood next to Ginny, who looked stunning in black robes with a dark rose in her hair.

The second Hermione sees Harry; she races top speed towards him, engulfing him in a hug.

'I know this must be really hard for you.' She whispers into his shoulder, as he pats her back awkwardly, 'But I think you'll feel better after.'

She pulls back and walks towards Ron, who smiles weakly at his best mate.

Ginny walks next to him as they headed out to where the Whomping Willow stands frozen, and many past students and members of the Order alike move in a mass of black.

Harry stops abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut in pain, only opening them as a soft, cool hand slips into his own. Glancing around, he sees Ginny smiling at him, her eyes brimming with tears, 'Come on, Harry,' she whispers, 'You can do this.'

He could do this, he thought, fingering the invisibility cloak, hidden in his moleskin pouch, with a fond smile, and he had a backup if he couldn't.

'And now, we shall lay this great couple, heroes to the world, to rest, and shall remain ever thankful for all they have done.' Kingsley concludes, putting the lid on the casket, just as Harry, standing alongside his three favourite people, gives a startled gasp through his silent grieving, for something very odd had happened.

As the lid had been lowered, two orbs of light had floated from the mouths of Lupin and Tonks.

One, the one from Tonks, was bright pink, whilst Lupin's was a dull yellow. The lights moved towards Harry, almost brushing against his cheek, and then towards baby Teddy, whimpering just a row in front of Harry. The lights tickle his cheeks, and the little kid gives a sad giggle.

Harry nudges Ron, Look over there.' He hisses as the lights begin to float upwards, close together.

'What?' Ron asks, looking at Harry nervously. Harry just shakes his head, not wanting to seem mad, but he was sure he could see two orbs floating into the clouds.

XXX

'Dumbledore!' Harry whispers, pulling off the invisibility cloak, and staring at the gargoyles.

They grumble something to each other but spring apart.

Harry races past, knowing that McGonagall was not yet here, and stops in front of the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

'Sir?' Harry asks tentatively, feeling himself blush as bright blue eyes pierce him.

'Yes, Harry?'

'I, er, well,' begins Harry, feeling awkward, 'I have some questions.'

'Why, I suppose you do.' Says Dumbledore with a slight chuckle, 'Go on, then.'

'Well, at Lupin's funeral today, I saw something strange.'

'Yes?' prompts Dumbledore, sitting up a bit and resting his chin on his entwined hands.

'When the lid of the casket was coming down, these orbs of light floated out of Tonks and Lupin's mouths. Tonks's was bubblegum pink, and Lupin's was a faint yellow. Do you- do you know what they were?'

'As a matter of fact, I do. It is a gift you have received, from the Killing Curse. You have been given the ability to see souls.'

'What?' Harry asks in astonishment.

'Oh yes. They are the colour that is a person's attitude, I believe. Ever since I died, I have seen them too. Only the dead can see them, and you.'

'Oh?'

'Yes. It is because you were dead, for a second, and dying gives you such an ability.'

'What's it like to die?' Harry inquires before realising that Portrait Dumbledore wouldn't know. 'I mean, sorry, you wouldn't know.'

'No, Harry, you are in luck again today. Most portraits of dead people do not know what it is like to die, but the Headmaster portraits had an enchantment put on them by the founders. Combined magic of great strength.'

'So…' says Harry slowly, 'You do know?'

'Oh yes, and I shall tell you. I can get in touch with the Me in heaven, by flying out the top, and I shall tell you. You're soul goes up, and reincarnates into the last time you were healthy. For me, I look as I did when I died, but my hand is whole and clean. The gaunt look of Azkaban is gone from Sirius's eyes, but he does remember every bit of it. There is no pain in Death, and once up above, you are hardly able to feel sadness, although James, Sirius and Snape still manage to feel anger. James loves Lily, and Lily still holds love for Severus, so James and Severus have to be together if they want to be with their loved ones.'

To Harry's extreme mortification, there are tears in his eyes; he wipes them hastily on his sleeve before looking at Dumbledore again.

'And lastly, Harry, they can see you. They can see everyone they love, and hate if they want, at once, for upon Death, the mind is changed so you can focus on many things at once. So, you see, Harry, your parents, though they went to the sky, have always been there for you, as has Sirius.'

Harry nods mutely, and stands to leave, 'Thank you, sir.' He says politely, 'and will you tell Sirius, and my parents, that I love them? And say thank you to Snape for me? And Fred? Oh! One more question, how does Fred feel about the Resurrection Stone?'

Dumbledore laughs quietly, 'There was quite an argument. Fred couldn't wait, but some others made a point of telling the story of The Three Brothers, explaining that he would hate it down there, Fred had quite a reply, 'Obviously the one he loved didn't love him enough. I would freeze to death, and have a permanent knife in my gut if it meant I got to see George in flesh. I'm just glad Harry's taking all the precautions. Whoever the Peverell brother wanted to marry must've been pretty cold-hearted. Want a Canary Cream?'' Dumbledore smiles, 'Fred's brought a lot of joy into Heaven, and he's taken to starting his own joke shop in Heaven, as it is an exact replica of earth, although you can choose who you want to be with. Only problem is if you choose someone, you also end up choosing all his or her loved ones too. It's a funny thing, Death. And you'd better go, Harry, I hear Minerva on the stairs.'

* * *

**Please Review! I absolutely love reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a while, but I've been pretty busy, because it's half-term. I know what you're thinking, I'd have loads more free-time without school, right? Well sadly that isn't true. Normally I can keep my chores to a minimum due to homework and general exhaustion, but not during break. Also, my family and I have been traveling- spending a day in icy wind, eating at fancy restaurants, being bored to death by historic sights no one really cares about (No offense if you like that sort of thing, I'm not a very history-y type of person, sorry) etc.- so I am aware that its been quite a long time. **

* * *

Mrs. Weasley mops her eyes on a hanky, smiling meekly at Harry, 'In two days. Also,' her voice trembles and she sobs into the fabric, great honks echoing through the room, 'George showed us something. It seems they wrote wills at some point, and it said that, well, that when they die, they want people to wear at least four different bright colours along wit the customary black. S-so, w-we'll be g-g-going,' her voice cracks and wavers as she is overcome with emotion, 'Diagon Alley.' She manages to choke, 'A-and Ron, g-go clean those d-dishes. And Harry, sweetie, go with him.' She lifted her eyes, gazing steadily at Ron, before turning away.

Ron did an odd side step, keeping his face turned away from Harry, and Harry, most definitely _not _oblivious to such ways, understood that Ron was crying.

He, Harry, that is, had not told a soul about the weird _soul_-seeing power. It's mad, he told himself, and you actually believe what a _picture _said? Granted, it was a picture of Dumbledore, but still.

He also wondered briefly if the fact that Fred was already in Heaven meant his soul was too, but for some reason, doubted it.

Harry stands by a mirror, feeling vaguely ridiculous in his black dress-robes, bright pink bowtie, yellow left knee socks and neon green right one. Oh, and crimson hat.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Harry holds a hand to his forehead, and jerks back as the heat burns his hand.

A small part of his mind knew he really ought to tell someone; his head felt _really _hot, but it was Fred's funeral and if there was one thing Harry was not going to be today, it was a nuisance.

'Harry, you look pale.' Hermione whispers quietly as they meet outside the Burrow- courtesy of apparition- and begin to find Ginny and Ron.

If it weren't such a grief-stricken time, Harry Potter would've laughed at Hermione's ensemble. She was wearing a black dress with hot pink buttons, yellow boots and an orange bow in her hair. Not to mention the bright rainbow scarf.

The two friends found Ron and Ginny by their family, tears swarming in every eye, and through an unspoken agreement, Harry and Hermione back away going straight to their seats, Hermione now with water clinging to her eyelashes.

His seat just in view, Harry doubles over as a wave of nausea and light-headedness washes over him. Though he'd rather die than admit it, he felt miserable. Most the time, everything was swimming before his eyes.

'Harry?' groaning internally, Harry straightens up and swings around, preparing to face Hermione's too observant eyes, but is surprised to see Ginny standing there- when did she get here?

'Are you okay? You look extremely pale.'

She is so beautiful, in Harry's opinion, even with red, puffy eyes and whilst wearing an orange scarf- clashing with her hair-, bright green buttons up her dress, shocking pink tights and a magenta rose in her hair, though, Harry figured, he was probably a little biased.

'I'm fine,' he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, though a stab of pain flew through his chest as he did, 'I don't matter. Ginny, are you okay?'

She gives a large sniffle and nods. 'Yeah, but I'm not giving a speech like you, and Harry, you don't look too well.'

XXX

Ron watches the friend he had come to think of as a brother with aching shame in his heart. He was, quite possibly, the worst friend in the world. Now he knew what it was like to loose a loved one, and it added to the already-heavy guilt weighing on his conscious.

He hadn't been there for Harry when Sirius died. Hardly a single word of comfort had passed his lips in those few horrible months. Oh, Hermione had tried to get Harry to talk, but he, Ron, had just stood in the back, silently hoping Harry would refuse.

Some friend.

And- worst of all- he had told Harry he had it easy, with all his family dead! He had said Harry was _lucky_. Why? Why would he say such an awful thing? Harry was- though Ron had never thought of it this way- an orphan. He told a bloody orphan that he was lucky to have no family.

Some friend.

No. No, no, no, it got worse. Harry wasn't just orphaned, he was abused. He lived with a family that had tried to throttle him, that beat him if he stepped out of line. Hermione and him had turned a blind eye. "If he doesn't ant to talk about it, don't bring it up, Hermione." He had said.

Some bloody friend.

He had left. Just left while his best mate was trying to save the world. I'd been wearing a horcrux. Ron told himself, and let's face it, Harry had no idea what he was doing.

But that was no excuse! Hadn't he known, from the start, that Harry was acting off suspicions and guesses? Yes.

And Hermione hadn't left. Hermione was faithful. Hermione was kind. She was- quite easily- one of the best friends you could ask for. And he had abandoned her too. Why his two best friends could even look at him was a mystery, he had walked out on the lot of them.

Some bloody friend he was.

So when his best mate walks out to the podium, and began to speak words about Fred- beautiful, fitting words like "bubbly" and "loved to make people laugh"- Ron vows to be there for his scrawny brother, for watching his pale friend console him and his redheaded family hurt. It wasn't fair that the boy he had neglected to comfort was doing just that for him and his redheaded family, that just wasn't right. And soon, when the man's voice starts to crack, break and wheeze, Ron Weasley knew the time to prove himself was here already. Marching steadily -not caring about the stares he's receiving- up towards the stage of the small garden, Ron puts an arm of comfort–it was about time he did some reassuring- around the smaller, raven-haired wizard.

The look Harry gives the redhead was of such gratitude that it- if anything- adds to the other's guilty conscious.

And then Harry starts to cough. And cough, and cough. His knees buckle and he falls to the floor, coughing such a hacking cough that it draws up blood, much to the horror of the crowd.

And then he passed out in a dead faint.

XXX

Harry's eyes widen slightly as his reeling mind takes in the blood on his hand, though his eyes were more focused else-where. Fred's soul, an assortment of bright colours, was fluttering by George, and then rising towards the sky. Before it could finish its journey, a large cough pulled Harry under, and suddenly he was no longer sat on the stage floor, trying to give the last speech as the casket of Fred was floated away towards the burial ground. No, suddenly he was in a spiraling darkness.

* * *

**This isn't a cancer fanfic, just so everyone is clear. I don't like those.**

**Please review. Seriously, I only have thirteen. Some people get ****_hundreds! _****And in all brutal honesty, a lot of them aren't very good, not that my story is better, but it should at least hit fourteen. So thank you if you take a moment to type something in the review box.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything that has happened is part of a larger plot, and I'm aware about how odd the soul thing was but it comes in later, as does the illness, it comes in when, you know what, just read the story. It'll come up eventually.**

* * *

Harry hears, as if through feet of water, someone, with a trembling voice, whisper his name, and then say louder: 'Why? Why does he always end up being the one to get hurt? He doesn't deserve it!' somewhere, in his clouded brain, Harry understands the now sobbing person to be Hermione.

The other person makes a pained noise, 'don't ask me. You know I've got less than no idea. It should've been me. I'd have deserved it, I'm a terrible friend.'

'Ron, don't say that.' Whimpers Hermione.

Harry tries desperately to open his heavy eyelids, needing to reassure his friends, but it was like they were glued shut.

Feeling a twinge of panic, he tries to wiggle his finger.

Nothing.

A door swings open and an unfamiliar voice starts to speak in professional tones. 'Now, this man is experiencing a very odd illness. We have spoken to Dilys Derwent, and she has informed us that it may be related to a side effect of the killing curse. This refers to a strange change in the brain resulting in the ability to see souls as they leave the body, not the Dementor's Kiss type of soul but the true soul that goes to Heaven. The illness will last a fair while and could possibly lead to death…'

Try as he might, Harry could not move, and was starting to feel pain in his head. The voices slowly fade out as a new, soft one filled his head, 'Harry, honey. Over here.' He recognized the voice as one from the forest, and in the blackness, turned to look into bright green eyes. 'Mum? Wait, Sirius? And Dad?' The three people beam at him, tears in the woman's eyes.

'My brave, brave boy.' She whispers. 'You need to go back.'

'What?' asks Harry, completely nonplussed.

'You can choose between life and death. You need to live, honey. You won't be able to move or wake up until you choose.'

'I…' to any normal boy, the answer would be "life" in a second, but Harry had lost so much to death, and the agonizing pain in his head was obviously one only present in life, and at that given moment, it felt like his brain was on fire.

'Harry, much as I would _love _to have you with me,' begins Sirius, pride clear in his voice, 'You should choose life.'

'Yes'_,_ decides Harry, 'I will_._' He hadn't lived through so much to go to his death now.

James grins at him. 'Good choice, kiddo.'

And then, far off but still there, he heard a sniffle of pain from someone, and a whispered: '_Harry, please! Wake up. You can't leave me again_.' That he recognizes to be Ginny.

'I should go,' he all but whispers, 'I love you guys, and I _will _see you again someday, but hopefully in a long while.'

'We love you too.'

XXX

Slowly, as though underwater, his eyelids creak open and his eyes try and focus through a murky cloud at the girl next to him who's chin was resting on his bed.

'Harry?' she murmurs quietly in disbelief, '_Harry!_'

Suddenly his vision is obscured by bushy brown hair.

'Mi-ny!' he rasps 'Long did I sleep?' He asks with a wince as the pounding takes over: it seems it was best to keep quiet.

'A week and a bit.' She weeps, 'we thought you wouldn't wake up. Ginny will be so happy, she just went to comfort Mrs. Weasley. Everyone's been worried sick about you!'

Harry flinches as his stomach starts smarting but smiles at the girl, feeling no regret about his decision. 'Luna was here,' continues Hermione, 'She left you a book on Crumple-Horned Snorckacks.'

'Mm.' He replies, the only sound that doesn't rear up the throbbing fire.

Hermione scrutinizes him, 'You're always finding trouble, aren't you?' she asks with a blotchy-eyed smile.

Harry laughs, before sucking in air as the fire in his headache seers.

'Harry? Are you all right? Do you need a Healer?'

'Nah.' Gasps Harry, squeezing his eyes shut and lying flat on the bed just as the door creaks open and a girl walks in, her eyes on apiece of parchment.

'Gin!' yelps Hermione, making the other witch jump. 'Gin, look!'

'What, Hermione?' she asks absent-mindedly, her attention still on the paper, 'Seems like if Harry wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain' She mutters sadly. 'That's an _if._'

'Ginny! Look_, _Harry!' Hermione replies impatiently. That gets Ginny's attention.

Her head swivels and she looks around, hope on her face, though it fades when she sees Harry lying with his eyes closed, flat on his back. 'What?'

With supreme effort, Harry wrenches his eyes open, 'Hi, Gin.'

A squeal fills the St. Mungo's compartment as the seventeen-year-old races forward towards the dark-haired boy. 'Harry, Harry, _Harry_! You're up!' she hops onto the edge of the bed lightly and embraces the man. 'Oh, but you must be in a load of pain. The sheet said you would be.'

'Doesn't matter,' he laughs, forgetting his pain in her eyes, and, on a whim, leans towards her.

She makes a noise of surprise as his lips find hers, but she quiets soon as she sinks into the blissful softness of his passionate kissing.

What came over him, Harry Potter has no idea, but that doesn't mean he regrets it. It was one of the best kisses of his life. Her lips tenderly mold to his as her hand runs through his untidy hair. Lost in him, her lips part, and the kiss takes on a new sensation

Too soon, they pull apart. Her face is pink, her cheeks almost red. 'Ginny,' he whispers, the pounding in his head starting to resurface, 'Will you go out with me?'

Ginny giggles lightly out of relief and ecstasy, 'what do you think? Of course I will!'

The couple grin at each other as Hermione suddenly laughs. 'God, you guys! I've been waiting for_ ever _for you guys to figure everything out! But Ginny, you might want to move away from Harry, Mrs. Weasley is coming.'

Ginny lands casually on the ground and sits on an armchair, smiling nonchalantly as Mrs. Weasley enters.

'How's Harry?' she whispers, her eyes red.

'Very well, Mrs. Weasley!' grins Harry, much to the surprise of Harry.

'Harry! You're up!' she shouts, hugging him tightly, almost smothering him. Harry smiles at Ginny from over the mother's shoulder as she tries not to laugh.

'What's going on?' asks a new voice, 'Bloody hell! Harry, you're up!'

Five men enter, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron, all their faces brightening as they see Harry awake.

'Finally up!' laughs George, 'too bad you didn't wait a little longer. I was going to get you a toilet seat tomorrow.'

All the boys laugh whilst the girls give them disdainful looks.

Four of the men walk over, slapping Harry on the back, but Percy hangs back awkwardly. 'Er, Harry? I…um… wanted to apologize, for calling you a nutter, and, you know, working against you at times.'

'No problem,' says Harry kindly, 'You proved yourself loyal at the battle.'

'Right.' Percy answers slowly, 'and you know, I never really thought you were mad. I did a little in your fifth year but never completely. You always seemed pretty much sane, I guess.'

Harry chuckles; glad Percy had the sense to ease the mounting tension.

Ron grins at Harry, 'Good thing you're up, mate. 'Mione and I need to grill you about some stuff. Why didn't you tell us about the soul thing?'

Grinning ruefully as Ginny gives him an exasperated look, he answers simply: 'Didn't want to bother anyone with my crazy issues.'

* * *

**Please, please, please review! It's been a few weeks, I think, and reviews make my day! Seriously, I check them first thing in the morning! SO please, write a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. I'm probably going to do one more after this, but maybe more. tell me what you think I should do.**

**Oh, and I had a lot of trouble writing this one, but I've been meaning to for a while!**

**And this chapter isn't very 'feely', sorry. It's a ****_justice _****chapter! I guess, sort of...**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

They sit squished together on the St Mungo's bed. She is propped up by pillows, above the covers, he is lying down, the white sheets tucked under his chin, hand slung carelessly around her waist.

His eyes are shut tightly, a soft snore emitting from his chest.

Her eyes are wide, drinking him in.

'I love you,' she whispers, though she knows he won't hear.

Harry grunted sleepily and slurs out a reply; 'I love you too.' was just barely comprehensible in his drug-addled voice, but it was good enough for Ginny Weasley.

'Get some sleep.' She coos, but Harry cracks an eye open.

'You get some sleep, Ginny. You've been up this whole time. When was the last time you slept?'

'I napped after lunch!' she insists adamantly, 'and I'm just worried about you! You could wake up in a lot of pain with everyone asleep,' her voice softens considerably, 'and if I know you, you won't want to wake anyone up for your problems.'

'True.' He admits, 'but you need to sleep.'

Ginny stifles a yawn, and sighs in defeat. 'Fine, I'll sleep. But wake me as soon as you're up.'

Harry nods as his eyelids droop shut.

XXX

'You'll never guess.' Laughs Harry, sitting at the Leaky Cauldron a week later.

'We're not guessing, Harry, just tell us!' Hermione says, as Ron and Ginny nod their agreement.

'Fine,' relents Harry as Teddy, who is sat on his lap, coos and turns his hair green.

'Gween!' he shrieks, 'me gween!'

'Yeah Teddy, just like your mama.'

Teddy looks at him for a moment in confusion, 'my mama gween?'

'No, but she could change colours like you.' Explains Harry.

'Oh.' Teddy distracts himself by changing his foot size.

'Anyways, in two days, it's Umbridge's trial! I get to be there!'

'What? Lucky git, I want to come.'

'I think you can. I'm witnessing, because of my hand and the run-in at the Ministry.'

'Ooh, can I come?' asks an excited Ginny, 'I'd love to see justice be served to the old hag! What's she on trial for?'

'Cruelty to muggles and muggle-borns, illegal use of the Blood Quill, the Cruciatus thing, and some other stuff. Oh, and raiding a dead body. Or I hope she's on trial for that…'

Teddy hiccoughs loudly, 'Harry'- he could now say his God-father's name- 'doesn' wike Umbige.' He squeals, 'Harry and his fwiends don't wike de hag.'

Harry's eyes widen in panic whilst Ron snickers loudly. 'Ron, have more sense!' whispers Hermione, her tone laced with irritation.

'No! Teddy, she's not a hag, well she is…'

'Harry, not helping much,' hisses Hermione.

'Right. Teddy, don't call Miss Umbridge a hag, it isn't kind. As a matter of fact, don't call _anyone _a hag. Your grandma won't like it much.'

'Gwandmama be sad?' asks Teddy anxiously, his eyes brimming with tears.

'No, she won't be sad. But she will be very angry with me. And you don't want to get me in trouble, do you?'

'No.' Teddy agrees, looking far more relaxed.

'Good kid.'

XXX

'Dolores Umbridge is on trial today for cruelty to muggles and muggle-borns as well as illegal use of the Blood Quill and attempting to perform the Cruciatus Curse on a student.' An audible gasp runs through the audience; not many knew of the Blood Quill or Cruciatus ordeals.

'Now, calling up our first witness, Harry James Potter.'

Harry walks forward, and puts a hand on Merlin's Hat.

'Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?'

'Yes.'

'Proceed.'

Harry walks towards a chair and settles down, smiling sweetly at the chained up Umbridge.

_Taste of her own medicine_, he thinks triumphantly, still grinning at her.

'Tell us, Harry Potter, about your time with Umbridge in Hogwarts.'

'Of course. Umbridge was my Defense against the Dark Arts professor, and when she gave me detentions, she forced me to use a Blood quill to write _I must not tell lies_ over and over on my hand.'

He raises a hand to show the scars, 'Doubt it'll ever fade.' He muttered.

'Additionally, when she thought I was communicating with a fugitive she thought she'd use the Cruciatus Curse to "Loosen my tongue". If it weren't for Hermione's quick thinking, she definitely would have.'

He beams at his friend in the audience, who is blushing at the admiring looks from others.

'And what do you, Dolores Umbridge, have to say for yourself?'

Umbridge smirks at Harry with a victorious air, 'I was given permission by Cornelius'- she laughs softly- 'that is _the Minister _to use any means to get information. I tried Veritaserum, but it had no effect.'

'And you were authorized to do so?'

'Of course.'

'And Fudge gave you permission to use a _Blood Quill_?'

Umbridge stalls, and finally replies, 'Yes.'

'I'm not sure I believe this,' answers the judge, 'Not even Fudge would allow such a thing. And I daresay he wouldn't give permission to use the Cruciatus.'

Umbridge pales slightly but her sickly smile stays in place, 'you can't really ask him, can you?' she asks, 'And he did give permission to use the Cruciatus.'

'Liar,' interjects Harry quietly, all eyes turn to him. 'You specifically said that what Fudge didn't kno wouldn't hurt him before preparing to use the Unforgivable. Come on, Umbridge, you _must not tell lies_.'

All colour remaining in the toad face drains away.

'All right,' the judge says briskly, 'that is settled, but Harry, one more question: Did you happen to see any crime against Muggle-borns?'

'Yes, your honour. We broke into the Ministry to get a horcrux- that _Umbridge just so happened to be wearing_-' he adds, anything to make the case against Umbridge stronger, 'and we saw her interrogating Muggle-borns about who the stole their wands from. She had Dementor's around and I believe some got the Kiss, others were locked in Azkaban and a variety had the Cruciatus Curse put on them by Umbridge to get them to speak.'

Whimpers and shrieks run through the stadium at the thought of the Dementor's Kiss.

'That will be all. Thank you. You may return to your seat.'

'Thank you.'

XXX

'She's been convicted!' screams Ginny, running forward and planting a kiss on Harry's lips.

'I know, Gin, I was there.' He replies, leaning into another kiss.

'Harry, I said I was all right with it, but please, stop snogging my sister in public!'

'Fine.' He laughs, pulling away.

'By the way, Christmas is coming.'

'I know.' Ron responds, leaning in to Harry's ear.

'We'll ave the stone finished by then!' he whispers softly, Hermione just has to finish a few more calculations to make that last spell and I think I found a spell to limit it to three times per 365 days.'

'That's great!' he hisses back as Ginny looks over curiously, 'We'll meet in the lab tomorrow.'

'What are you guys whispering about?' asks an aggravated Ginny.

When no one answers, she grumbles, 'Boys,' as she walks away.

'Uh oh, Harry. You've got her angry. Best apologize, and soon. She once gave Bill the silent treatment for two weeks!'

'Right.' Cries Harry, who still had very little idea as to how to have a girlfriend, and races off in the direction of the Weasley girl.

* * *

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been a while! I've been in Africa (And procrastinating) without wifi. This chapter is very long, I think. I'm not too sure on the word count because my computer's doing something weird, but it felt longer than normal.**

* * *

Harry sighs nervously, his hand in Ginny's. He is unaccountably nervous, and as Ginny said, he'd battled the darkest wizard of all time, lead Death Eater attacks at fifteen and loads more. This would not be the death of him.

But it could be… he might not walk away from this, never speak to the Weasleys again. He might _die _there, in that harmless-looking place. He was outnumbered, out skilled and at the disadvantage; he wanted to protect Ginny, and he didn't want to fight.

They might want just the opposite.

The second they heard him they might attack. Brutally attack, and Harry had no intentions of fighting back, unless they hurt her.

His brow is wet as they walk towards the house, the house that had extended upwards as more and more children were born. The house he had- at a time- basically lived in.

Oh yes, Harry Potter was telling the family about him and Ginny. No one knew of their brief dating, and now he was announcing it all.

_If _Harry had been thinking logically, he'd have realized that Mrs. Weasley would be overjoyed, Mr. Weasley excited, and the worst he'd get would be a few threats from her brothers. But alas, Harry wasn't thinking logically.

'Can't we just… _not _tell them?' he pleads. _Not _the right thing to say.

A moody- due to the nerves she was trying to suppress- Ginny rounds on the man, yanking her hand from his iron grip, '_Not tell them_?' she snarls with a scowl, 'So this-_us_- is such a small, short-lived thing that we shouldn't bother to tell? You want me to tell _them_ you said that? Because then maybe your mad visions of what will happen _will_ come true!'

Harry hastens to apologize, all the while officially scared out of his wit, 'Sorry Gin… only meant… can't we postpone it? Until after Christmas… I'm just nervous. You… you must be too!'

Realizing what she had said, Ginny grows sober, 'I'm sorry Harry. I'm nervous too is all. Nothing will happen! Except maybe mum crying tears of joy. I swear Harry. We'll tell them over dinner.' She gently grabs his hand, leading him forward. He smiles apologetically at her.

'Hi darlings! Hurry up and get down there, Gin. You need to set the table… what are you two doing here?'

Harry impulsively yanked his hand from Ginny's. She rolls her eyes at him but turns to smile at her mother innocently, 'I came to meet Harry on his way down. You know you can take the wards down now, the danger's passed.'

'I know, Ginny. But I can't help worrying… anyways, all the boys have come in. Even Charlie! We'll have a lovely night. And Christmas is only a few weeks away! It's going to be a big family event! Everyone will come here!' she beams at them, 'You're coming too, of course, Harry!'

Harry gulps nervously, both worrying about _all _the brothers being there, and secretly thinking that she might change her mind about his invitation.

XXX

'Ginny?' he whispers to her, just cutting into his chicken, 'now?' she nods her agreement and clears her throat loudly. Harry cringes inwardly at the sound as the attention is turned towards the duo.

'Guys, Harry and I have an announcement.' Ginny says, in a slightly trembling voice. Harry stoops low into his chair, until Ginny's glare starts to burn his neck, and he stands, getting an encouraging smile from Hermione and a neutral shrug from Ron.

'Um… mum, you know how much I always liked Harry?' she pauses, letting that sink in for a second, 'Well, in my fifth year… we dated.'

George looks, for a second, surprised, and then smiles, though flashing a warning look at Harry. Charlie stands up, 'Did you hurt her?' he demands aggressively.

'I-no! Well, I broke up with her to keep her safe. That's all!' Harry replies, feeling a bit defensive.

'No, Charlie! He didn't_ hurt_ me. Sit down. Don't treat him like that.' Ginny explains calmly, though her face is growing steadily redder.

'You see, now that the war is over, there's nothing keeping us apart. And so… we're together no-'

Her statement is cut off as Mrs. Weasley bursts into tears and Mr. Weasley walks around to pat Harry on the back, beaming proudly at him, 'Now you're officially one of the family.'

Mrs. Weasley chokes back a sob, 'my little Ginny, all grown up! It's so perfect! That she's with the one man I regard as a son,' she lifts a trembling hand, 'To Harry and Ginny!'

'To Harry and Ginny.' They all chorus, though the sharp eyes of Charlie stare hard at Harry.

Sighing in relief, Harry slides back into his chair, red as any Weasley's hair.

XXX

'So, Harry, I'm completely supportive… unless you hurt her. In which case I'll use some of my latest equipment on you.' George says in a half-teasing/half-serious manner as he moves away from the green-eyed boy.

As Harry makes his way down the path, Charlie catches up with him, 'don't hurt her, Harry. I like you, and I'd hate to have to pound you, but if you hurt my Ginny, I'll hex you 'til you can't wiggle a finger.'

And with that gruesome warning, the man reaches the end of the wards and disapparates.

XXX

'Okay, so here's the spell. It was a difficult potion, and the use of Arithmancy was incredibly advanced, but I managed it. It's _Nulansiphinsa_, and if I'm correctly understanding the shade of smoke, the wand movement is something like this,'

She does a complicated move with her wand as demonstration as the boys look on nervously, 'Hermione, I reckon you ought to do it.'

'Fine.' Hermione replies, looking at the stone now glowing a gentle red- due to the restriction charm they had put on earlier.

Okay, I'm ready.' Her wand swiveled through the air, '_Nulansiphinsa_!' she cries, and a jet of blue light hits the stone, now making it a soft purple.

'Alright, Harry.' Says Hermione, her voice full of sympathy and understanding, 'I hate to do this to you a second time, but you need to test it.'

'It's no problem, Hermione. The Cheering Charm makes it so I don't get at all sad. But, if I test it now, won't that make it only two a year for the first year?'

Hermione mulls this over, 'yeah, but I think that's for the better. Less times for the first year, see how it goes.'

'How do I test that I can't abuse it?' Harry asks quietly.

'I wrote it down here, so you can read how to as you do it. It's a bit complicated.'

Harry accepts the parchment, turning the stone over thrice.

'O-okay.' Harry says in a drawn out voice as he reads the sheet, glancing up to see his 'family' around him, 'Right, so, you guys,' he gazed up fondly at them, feeling a bit odd as Hermione and Ron exchange looks. It must be weird-looking to them…

'So, today I have to abuse this. So don't judge anything I do.' He begins, looking around at them, 'Hermione?'

'Yeah?'

'Do I really have to spend an hour here and block out reality as best I can?'

'I think so…' replies Hermione, biting her lip, 'if it's easier, Ron and I can leave. Did you read the back? There's more.'

Harry heaves a sigh as the couple files out, 'All right. So… how are you guys?' he starts awkwardly, feeling a strange flutter of joy at the sight of those he loved.

'Harry,' coos Lily, 'everyone here wanted to express how proud of you we are.' Tears sparkle in her eyes, 'Because you chose the harder, tougher route when you had the chose of an easy way out. We love you.' Her voice cracks and breaks.

Not feeling sadness, as he could not, not feeling wistful, as the Abusing spell forbid it, and feeling only warmth, Harry moved forward, 'Don't cry, mum. Please.'

Sirius moves forward as James pulls Lily into his arms, 'I've never been so proud. I can't say I wasn't a _little _regretful about not having you here but that doesn't matter. We've been so proud of you! Even _Snivellus _had to admit you were brave.'

'Sirius!' exclaims Lily indignantly, 'you're in Heaven now. Isn't it time you… I don't know… lay off Sev?'

'Lils, Padfoot and I can't resist taking a dig at the git! After how he treated Harry! Anyways, you punched him too when he first got there.' Grumbles James in an almost whiney voice.

'Yeah, but that was it! I've treated him like an old friend ever since!' insists Lily tiredly.

'Fine. _Anyways_, Harry, Your mother's been insistent upon you getting old _Severus_'s- see, Lily! I can be sensible- portrait up in the Headmaster's office.'

Harry gives a start, having completely forgot about that revelation, and then sighs, 'you just mentioned reality. Now we have to start again!' he cries, though with a smile, and a joking chord in his voice.

'Oops, sorry.'

Lupin rolls his eyes, 'Smooth, Prongs. Harry's going to have to spend _forever_ here with you around.'

'No, really. I don't mind. Although I think the time restriction is three times a year, for two hours at a time. So we can't afford many slip-ups. Although I'm pretty sure the spell worked.'

A soft sob escapes Lily's lips, 'Fred will be so happy. I know I say it a lot, but I'm so proud of you, honey. And giving up the Stone is one of the greatest deeds you've done yet.'

'That and telling the Weasleys you were dating their only daughter and sister.' laughs Sirius, 'we were all watching. Fred was laughing his head off at the look on Bill's face. Did you see his face? You must not have, you'd have lost your nerve, but he looked pretty mad.'

'Don't worry,' James hastens to add at Harry's expression, 'He calmed down just before George came up to you and he saw you and Ginny together. I think that if you'd not been with Ginny then, he'd probably have threatened you a bit.'

'Er… that doesn't help much,' chortles Harry, trying to hide his fear of the eldest Weasley brother.

'What Prongs meant was Bill saw how good you were to Ginny and decided that he liked you, and you didn't seem like you'd ever hurt her, and chose to let it slip.' Lupin explains, grinning at his friend.

'All right.' Grinned Harry, 'Now let's get down to business…'

XXX

A loud _crack _fills the air and Harry leaps back in surprise as Kreacher appears.

'Master Harry, sir? Kreacher has some questions.'

'Oh, okay. Go ahead.' Harry replies, glancing at Ginny in confusion.

'Kreacher has been taking down old Black relics to make Grimmauld place a home for Master, but Kreacher needs Harry Potter sir's opinion on colours and what to do with certain rooms. Will Master accompany this humbled elf?'

'Uh, I guess. Go on, Kreacher. I'll be along in a minute.'

The elf disappears with a _crack_, and Harry turns to Ginny, 'come with me?' he asks, alittle desperately, but with a smile that Ginny simply couldn't refuse.

'of course, Harry.'

XXX

Ginny proves herself a very good decorator, and together they choose a soft yellow for the kitchen, a maroon for the now portrait-less entrance hall, a cream for the staircase- that no longer had House Elf heads- and all the other halls were chosen to be what Ginny called Harvest, and was a pale orangey colour. The dining room was to become a colour known by Kreacher as Water lily.

'Now for the rooms, Master? Kreacher has not touched any of them, and so may be unclean.'

'The room Ron and I shared can be red and gold. Ginny, the room you and Hermione shared? What would you like for it?'

Ginny looks up from a folder of sample colours, looking thoughtful. 'What about this one, Cherry Wood?' she asks, pointing towards a dark pink, 'although it's your house, and you probably won't want pink.'

'No, that's a lovely colour. Kreacher, that room can be Cherry Wood.'

Kreacher nods his assent, taking note. 'And Master Sirius's room?'

'Don't touch it!' Harry says sharply. Any mention of Sirius in front of Kreacher brought bitter resentment. 'I'd like to leave it the same.' He amends 'In fact, I'm going to go there now. Ginny, will you keep browsing?' he adds, as Ginny nods, understanding his need to be alone.

He trudges up the now clean, red oak stairs, half-marveling how bright and clean and emptied of Black relics the halls were, though he's now in a rather somber mood.

On entering Sirius's room, he tidies all the bits of parchment on the floor, putting them in neat stacks on the desk. Next, he straightens the framed pictures of the Marauders, and makes the bed.

He then leaves, closing the door.

'Don't touch his room, Kreacher. Leave it as it is.'

Kreacher nods, looking ashamed. 'What of my Master's room?'

'That's your room now. Do whatever you want with it.' Harry says decidedly.

'Oh!' Kreacher throws himself down at Harry's feet, sobbing, 'New Master gives Kreacher Master's room. Thank you, oh thank you!'

'Okay, Kreacher. Will you dispose of all the unwanted furniture? I think I'll go to a Muggle shop to buy new stuff. And all the other rooms can be…' he points to a couple of neutral, plain colours, most of which were either a peach/beige, light yellow or light grey.

'Yes Master.'

XXX

A week later, the house is refurbished with nice furniture, and had many framed photos of everyone Harry loves, whether alive or dead. The house is bright and cheerful; even Buckbeak seems in a better mood!

Harry has personalized the red and gold room with all his possesions, and plans to surprise the Weasleys, Hermione, and all his good friends with it a day before Christmas.

'Harry… It's beautiful!' Ginny cries as Harry gives her the final tour of his masterpiece.

'Because of you.' He laughs, kissing her gently.

'Me?' she giggles, 'I did nothing!'

**'**you light up the room when you walk in! And, of course, you helped shop for furniture and all.' He explains, sitting down on the lavender couch in the room she chose Cherry Wood for.

Blushing, she falls down next to him, tucking her feet in under her and resting her head on his shoulder.

'I don't want Christmas break to end.' She muses, smiling at him, 'these weeks have been the best.'

'I know.' He replies, 'I've loved them too, but you like school. At least I get to see you a lot.'

'Oh yeah. I was wondering… what's the policy on professor/student relationships?'

Harry freezes, having forgot about that, 'I'm not sure… probably they're forbidden. We can pretend to be just friends in public, I suppose.'

Ginny laughs softly, 'That should be interesting.'

'I've still got my Invisibility Cloak.' He chuckles, 'And the Marauder's map!'

'You're right, it'd be a piece of cake… if it was anyone but you.'

Harry pecks her on the lips, getting up. 'I've just remembered! I've got to get Mr. Weasley his Christmas present! I want to thank them for helping me out so many times!'

With great regret, he parts from Ginny, trying to figure out which store might have what he is looking for.

* * *

**So yeah, that was very long, but the next chapter *Wipes away tear* is the last, and expected to be short. I don't want to end this story...**

**Oh, I almost forgot: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
